


The beginning

by TheMan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2313107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMan/pseuds/TheMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has gone to the mall only to see a man, who stood out from the others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, first fan-fic. I had to write it twice because it deleted itself the first time, sorry if it's a bit bad guys.

Amy searched the mall trying to find something new to buy. She saw a tall man with a bright red bow-tie run past her, a group of security following directly behind. She saw another guard much larger than the slim men, walking along. Amy decided to go see what was going on "Hey, what happened?" Asked Amy curiously.

"Well we were doing a routine check when we see that chap over there in the storage messing with mannikins with a young blond woman, the woman vanished we couldn't seem to find her but that man was a bit easier to find with that silly bow-tie."

Amy was astonished and decided to go home shortly after, when she began approaching her car she saw the man once more seeming to be trying get in, she immediately ran for him yelling "Hey! I see you, you thief!". The man looked up like a startled hound and began to walk away. Amy dropped her bags and started running towards him, as soon as the man noticed he began running himself, he reached a wooden blue box where he managed to escape Amy. 

Amy furiously started pounding on the door "I can wait all day you know! My husband is out of town so I can out here all I'd like!" Amy yelled.

With no response she decided to pick up her bags and go back to the mall in order to wait for the man to get out of the box "Why would he even get in that box, not like he can hide there forever." Amy whispered to herself.

Several hours passed until she saw the blond woman start walking towards the box, Amy immediately got up and ran to chase her. As soon as the blond got in the box it seemed to become more blurry. She made the assumption that she had gotten dehydrated while waiting, but the box gathered dead leave and tiny stones as it became more transparent, until eventually it vanished into thin air.

Amy absolutely terrified fainted gathering a large crowd who came to see if she was ok, she felt as if she picked up before everything went black.

/~/~/~/~/

She had gotten up looked at nearby clock and saw that it was 10:39 in the morning, she saw that she had gotten home somehow, she decided to get up when she realized that this wasn't her home, she decided to walk around to see if anyone was with her when she heard a sound come from the kitchen. When she got there she saw a tall muscular man cleaning plates.  
"Oh Sleeping Beauty is finally up." He said. "Where am I and who the hell are you?" 

"Calm down red-head, you're in my house and my name is Jack." Amy proceeded to ask Jack what happened, as he explained she remembered the man with the bow-tie and the vanishing box.

"Take me home, I need to do things" Amy said. "Sorry lady, they'll take you to the looney bin after what you said last night" Jack protested.

"My name is Amy, and I can handle myself thank you very much.". As Jack opened his mouth he heard a knock on the door "Don't move or I'll hunt you down" Jack commanded.

Obediently Amy sat in one spot, deciding to peek who was at the door she saw him. It was the bow-tie man, she made a run for him expecting to push Jack out of the way, only to see herself propelled backwards.

Both men were now looking at her with the mysterious man saying "Oh no! Not you again!".

**Author's Note:**

> I will take suggestions for fan-fics contact me through my email (coetonelson@yahoo.com) or through my kik (FoodDude101). I Love superwholock  
> I watch SuperNatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, and a little bit of anime. Thanks for reading!


End file.
